


Show Your Teeth

by skvllbvnny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Heists, Light Bondage, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Weed Smoking, matching outfits, reader is a movie star, ryan walks in on you changing, smut in every other chapter, this is old so ray is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: You’re a movie star in the crime-ridden city of Los Santos. One night, your life is taken from you by a bunch of bandits known as the Fake AH Crew. One of them stands out to you, and as much as it kills you, you fall in love with a criminal.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright, blinding spotlights shone on you from every angle and camera bulbs flickered at your every move. The sequins on your dress glistened with each step you took. You strutted down the red carpet and even stopped to sign an autograph or two. “Over here!” and “Smile for the camera!” were all you could hear as you stepped into your own personal limo that was parked and awaited you. Movie awards in hand and confidence in your mind, you felt millions of loving eyes on you. A successful movie star in the city of Los Santos, you made your way to the glamorous top and hoped you would stay up here.

The chauffeur opened the door for you and you slipped in the back seat. You set down your awards next to you, propping them up against the seat to ensure they won’t break with a sudden stop of the limo. Your night was most definitely busy; breakfast with your agent which was mostly just boring business talk, getting poked and prodded by makeup artists and fashion designers and made to look as beautiful as the world thought you were, the pre-show interviews where you repeated the same answers to repetitive questions you’ve answered a billion times, red carpet walks and photoshoots, and finally the big show itself. You felt as if you could fall asleep in the car ride back to your multi-million dollar mansion but knowing you, you couldn’t and wouldn’t dare try. Your heart was still racing after the thrill of the movie awards.

The drive wasn’t long at all; you’ve taken it time and time again. The limousine stopped and parked in your long driveway leading up to your massive garage. The chauffeur grabbed your gloved hand and escorted you to your front door, where you dismissed him for the night with a generous tip. The castle-like home overlooked the busy, crime filled city you call home. It might be flawed and dangerous, but you love it anyways. You unlocked the door and entered the front room of your mansion. Without another thought, you went to the bathroom and took a long shower to clean off all the makeup and the smell of cigarettes and stuck up movie producers who grabbed your waist and shook your hand. You threw on just a bra and panties and then a puffy, white robe that smelled like the clean laundry your personal maids prepare for you on a daily basis. Your bed and your dreams were calling you now. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you fell into a deep sleep.

3:13 ticked on your clock and you were still wrapped up in sleep. A loud shatter of glass made your eyes shoot open. A figure straddled on top of you, just looking down at you with pure fear. You tried to scream, but the figure put his hand over your parted lips. The figure was illuminated slightly by the moonlight shining in from the windows and you could point out his thickly tattooed arms and handlebar mustache.

“Geoff, you got her?” A British voice called out from the dark shadows of your room. You look to see him taking an expensive vase, imported from Italy, off the table you set it on. You growled and tried kicking and screaming, but it was no use. His grip was too tight around your wrists.

“Code names, asshole,” another voice called. He was shifting through your closet and putting stashed money and jewelry in ratty bags. “Do you have the girl?”

“Got her. Where’s James?” The man supposedly named Geoff called the others.

“Don’t fucking know. I’ll grab him,” the other man said as he shut your closet door and bolted out of your room. Great, they were in the other rooms, probably stealing your shit. Might you add: your expensive shit.

Another man walked in. You looked at him and scanned his body. A skull mask with a leather jacket, strong build, looked like he could beat the living shit out of something and it would never see the light of day again. Geoff got off of you and before you could even run, you were hoisted up and carried bridal style by the man called James. You kicked and screamed but nothing seemed to phase him. You wondered if he even felt your kicks and punches.

“Let me go, you fuckers,” you yelled at the top of your lungs. Your voice was still hoarse from your short sleep. James laughed as you felt tape silence you. This was the end. This was how you were going to die, you thought. Panic set in and you silently began to cry.

The British boy and the boy who was stealing the clothes straight from your closet tied your legs up and then your wrists. You were now unable to move. You looked up at James, who looked down at you. You couldn’t tell what his expression was on his face on account of the skull mask he donned on his face. Fear struck you in your heart and you decided to look back down.

“Where’s Shannon?” Geoff asked the British one.

“No fucking idea, probably in the master kitchen. This place is bloody huge,” he replies.

They left your eyes free to see everything they were doing. You figured they wanted to see how they were going to torture you. You just looked as Geoff pointed the others to excavate and rob the other rooms except for James, whose arms were your temporary jail cell. Geoff whispered something inaudible into James’ ear before you felt his legs beginning to run. You shut your eyes abruptly out of pure fear.

“Hold on, miss,” he said to you quietly as you felt him jump and you felt your heart sink into your chest. Somebody must’ve told him about the security system in your front door. Smart thinking, thieves. You opened your eyes, which was your first mistake, only to see your window getting smaller. You once again tried to scream, but the duct tape covering your mouth muffled it. Your eyes shut and you waited for your certain death.

Thankfully, it never came.

The next thing you know, you tumbled out of James’ arms and rolled on your front lawn that was wet from the morning dew. It would’ve been the perfect opportunity to run, but the rope around your limbs prevented you from standing up and attempting to escape to get some help. James swiftly picked you up again and tossed you into the trunk of a car without any care. Your robe was stained with grass and your soft, shaven leg was now coated in blood and a few cuts. Your captor began tying your limbs up and didn’t notice your bloody and freshly bruised leg. He ripped off the duct tape, which made you scream bloody murder.

“Oops, sorry,” he replied as he rubbed your upper lip for you with his thumb. It was the least he could do for you. Something in your mind almost instructed you to bite his finger off. You stopped and sighed angrily.

“Fuck you, sorry. If you were sorry you would bring me back in my fucking bed so I can fucking sleep and forget this happened,” you cursed, attempting to kick him. It was no use, both of you knew that. He deeply chuckled and as much as you hated to admit it, his laugh was pretty attractive. But you snapped back to reality once you realized who he was and what he and his friends were doing to you and your wealth.

“Wow, jeez. Should’ve left the tape on,” he said as he slammed the trunk door and left you in the cold car. One by one, they would toss your belongings in the back with you. Once in a while, something would hit you and you would yell out in pain loudly to show them your sudden discomfort. Some stuff would shatter beside you and the British one would get yelled at. You wondered why they picked on him so much. Then again, half of your shit was now broken because of him.

After what seemed like centuries of being trapped in the foreign trunk, the men climbed inside of the car and slammed the doors. Geoff got in the front and you felt the car start underneath you.

“Who the fuck are you guys?” you asked, shifting your body into a more comfortable position. You looked out the window to see your mansion getting smaller and the moon up above getting lower in the sky as it seemed to follow you. The sun was creeping up on the horizon. By now, it was 6 in the morning from what you were guessing.

“We’ll tell you later,” one of the other men said, “for now, keep your pretty mouth quiet until we get home.” You didn’t recognize the voice but it sounded sort of like James’ but wasn’t his. His tone of voice irked you and you felt a pang of rage come over you. Not that you already weren’t feeling angry, but now you felt as if you can act on it.

“Don’t you know who the fuck I am?” you shouted and reached up to try to slap him hard. Your efforts were useless, so you just grumbled and sat down and watched the moon pass over the sky above you and the sun began to rise. Your stomach churned at the thought of your future.

The car was soon parked and you realized you must’ve been at the hideout finally. You definitely were afraid, but for a moment your curiosity peaked. The trunk door opened after everybody had evacuated the vehicle and you felt James lift you up again. This time, he throws you over his shoulder and carries you into an apartment like a bodybag while the other men picked up the bags of your former belongings. You shut your eyes and sighed loudly to let James know that the blood was rushing to your head and you were beginning to get dizzy. He didn’t get the hint.

By the time you got to the apartment, your head was spinning and your eyes were unable to fixate on anything. James threw you on the couch and untied your arms and legs and let you sit there for a moment. The apartment was huge and luxurious, more like a small mansion. Two large windows, adjacent to each other, overlooked the beauty of Los Santos and the nearby ocean. It had a perfect view of the airport and you couldn’t help but miss flying in your private jet. You notice there was a bong on the coffee table and vodka bottles strewn on the floor. You take a moment after looking around to looking at James, who was splattered with scary black and red makeup that makes your heart skip a beat.

“Holy shit. what the hell are you wearing?” You screamed, jumping back and hitting the edge of the couch.

“Just my leather jacket. Damn, does that scare you, miss?” He asked teasingly, giving you a concerned look. A sly smile was planted on his lips and gave you a flicker of rage in your mind. How dare he find this situation funny.  

“Your makeup! It’s atrocious,” you responded as you sat up. He grunted, realizing that you weren’t going to properly talk to him until he washed it off, and went into the bathroom quickly. Moments later, he reappeared with all the makeup washed off his face. You finally got to examine his face and it killed you to admit that his voice matched his face: attractive as hell. He smirked, clearly noticing what you were thinking almost like he was a goddamned mind reader.

“Might as well tell you my name. I’m Ryan,” he said as he sticks out his strong, calloused hand for you to shake. You shook his hand and when he broke the handshake, he sat down next to you on the couch. You proceed to tell you your name. It almost slipped your weary mind because at this point, you were growing tired again.

“I thought you were James,” you questioned, cocking your head at him. He forgot what you meant but then quickly picked it up.

“Those are code names for the heist,” he responded, “in case we got caught or something.”

“Ryan, stop hitting on the captive. The last fuckin’ thing we need is her falling for one of us,” Geoff annoyingly called out to Ryan as he drug a few bags of the loot from your mansion to the living room. As he spilled the loot onto the floor, all you could think to do was glare at him because you didn’t want that attention to end. The other men came in and sat in a circle on the floor which made a barrier around your items. You decided it was a good time to get some information out of them.

“So, who are you guys? And why did you kidnap me and my stuff? Don’t you guys have anything better to do?” You rambled on as questions spilled from your lips.

“I’m guessing you know me, now,” Ryan said as he chuckled again. You smiled slightly in his direction then turned your attention to the men on the floor.

“Gavin,” the British one responded. He was fiddling with one of the diamond encrusted watches your father gave to you back when you first got into show business. He stuffed it in his pants pocket cheerily and went back to sorting out the spoils. Your heart sank a bit.

“I’m Michael. Nice to meet you,” the man who you recall going through your closets said, “sorry about this whole fucking mess. We aren’t going to hurt you.” You sighed. If they were going to do something, you would rather it be now instead of later.

“I’m Jack. Sorry for being rude in the car,” the man who snapped at you in the car said. He had the similar voice to Ryan and that’s the only reason you could remember why he apologized.

“It’s fine,” you responded. Jack smiled back at you.

“I usually don’t get that mean. I promise,” he added. You laughed softly.

“You don’t look like the angry type,” you said softly.

“I’m Ray. Sorry that I left my bong on the table, I was getting high before the heist,” a man with a violet hoodie said, going to remove his bong and run into what you assumed was his room. He came back and sat right where he was. Seeing the bong was the least of your problems.

“And I’m Geoff,” the man with the tattoos and the moustache said, “we call ourselves the Fake AH Crew.”

“Oh yeah, you were on top of me,” you jokingly added, recalling the moment.

“I promise I didn’t do anything too bad to you while you slept. I’m not that kind of dude. I might’ve fell through your ceiling, though. Sorry about that,” he said as he polished a vase that was once in your master kitchen. That probably was what the glass breaking was. You thought it was the window, guess you were wrong. Not that it mattered anyways. You didn’t think you were going to be returning there for a while.

“So, would you like some tea?” Jack asked, getting up and heading into the kitchen. For a bunch of hardened criminals, they had the same hospitality of new mothers.

“Sure,” you squeaked tiredly. Your eyelids grew heavy and you hoped the tea would lighten them. Even though they seemed nice, you still didn’t know what they were capable of. The rest of the men kept searching your stuff, throwing out the items Gavin broke earlier into trash bags. “I love how you stole me, along with my stuff. Usually you steal the stuff and leave the girl to wake up to nothing.”

“We might need you later on down the road. The town will start to worry about you and your movie career will skyrocket, they’ll think you died and you’ll get so much money while you take a break from fame. When we’re done, you can go home and collect the money you earned from being dead and forget this shit ever happened,” Michael said as he cleaned off a vase that Gavin didn’t manage to break. He grinned as he held it up to the light of the lamp and saw the shine.

“Besides, we get money off your stuff,” Gavin added. You didn’t realized how much of your belongings they stole, but now you noticed that it was a lot.

You sighed. At least they weren’t going to hurt you yet. You didn’t care much about your stuff, you had enough money to replace it, or better yet, buy more expensive replacement items. “What do you mean, need me later?”

“We don’t know. Probably as a distraction or something. We won’t let anything happen to you,” Michael assured. Before you could respond, Jack came out with your tea. It was in a cute cow mug. Ryan looked at the mug, then at Jack with a  pissed expression.

“That’s my Edgar mug, you motherfucker,” he grunted and crossed his arms.

“Calm down, mad king, our guest needs to drink, too,” Jack retorted as he handed you the mug. You wrapped your delicate fingers around the mug and smiled. It was really comforting and warm and you instantly perked up from your oncoming slumber. The hotness made you hesitate from taking a swig of it. For a moment, you wondered where the ‘mad king’ nickname aroused from.

“What kind of tea is this?” you asked as Jack began bringing the bags of broken loot out to the front room to be thrown out with the rest of the garbage.

“Chai tea. It’s nice, have you ever had it?” Jack asked. You shook your head and took a small sip. It was sweet tasting and it instantly woke you up even more. Ryan smiled as you flinched at the hotness of the drink rushing down your throat. You shot him a playful glare and he laughed a bit. He laughed in return. You felt a rush of butterflies in your stomach at the sound of his laugh.

“So, tell us about yourself, movie star lady,” Ray piped up after cleaning up more of the loot pile. You set the mug on the table neatly on a coaster.

“Well, I grew up in Los Santos all my life. I always was fascinated in movies, so I pursued a career in acting,” you said, the men stopping to listen to you. They looked like little children being read an adventure story before their bedtime. After you finished, you took another sip of your tea as the guys clapped. You smiled proudly as their applause faded into silence.

“I used to be a theatre kid, myself,” Ryan added once the story ended. He gave you a look as if he was trying to impress you. You just smiled at him before he put his hands on his hips proudly.

“Oh, that’s neat,” was all you had to say before taking bigger sips of the tea as it cooled down to room temperature.

After the five men on the floor packed up your unbroken loot safely and put it away in the safety of the apartment, they sat around and decided to have a big luxurious breakfast, since the clock was ticking onto 7 in the morning, packed with tons of breakfast foods of various variety. Your stomach growled and you figured you should at least eat before heading to continue your sleep. Everybody was eating like pigs straight out of a barn, something you weren’t used to in the high-end Los Santos movie scene where the stars ate small portions with fourteen different kinds of spoons and forks. Somehow, you managed to remember your manners and ate politely with a fork and knife.

“Do you always eat this much food?” You asked, taking in a bite of pancake you just cut off for yourself. It tasted heavenly. It’s been awhile since you had a home cooked meal.

“No, only when the money comes in after a successful heist,” Geoff responds in a rush as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth sloppily and burped. You tried your hardest to not look grossed out by that. You waited for him to excuse himself, but he never did.

After everybody finished the big breakfast, you were growing sleepy again now that your chai was finished and you had a full stomach. Gavin noticed you were beginning to doze off and nudged you softly. “You okay?” Michael asked you, noticing Gavin having to awake you.

“Just a bit sleepy,” you replied, standing up and putting your plate in the sink, “where can I sleep?”

Gavin thought about it for a bit, then turned to Ryan. “Ry, she took a liking to you at first. Can she sleep in your bed?”

Ryan looked at him, then sighed. “Yeah, might as well. Let me escort you there,” he answered as he stood out of his seat and grabbed your hand. He turned and smiled at you as a slight blush illuminated your face, then led you down the hall to his room. The curtains were wide open and shone right on the bed. His walls were covered in holes the size of fists, posters, a large mirror, and clothes strewn everywhere. This scene was not one you were used to; your room was always perfectly polished and proper, just how you liked it. “Just don’t touch anything, wouldn’t want you finding anything you can’t unsee,” he jokingly said as he caught you looking around.

“Trust me, I’m not one to snoop around,” you simply responded as you climb onto his bed. It was soft and felt almost like your bed at home. Well, your old home. At least one day you can hopefully go home into your own bed and everything will return to normal.

“Want a goodnight kiss or anything, princess?” he asked before turning around and grabbing the door handle. You blushed harder than before, and although you wouldn’t mind kissing him, you declined and thanked him politely like you were raised to. He shrugged then left, waving goodbye to you. You got up for a moment and took off your torn-up, grass and blood stained robe and threw it on the chair. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your makeup was smeared with a cut on your cheek from the fall, your hair was tattered and messy, and you looked fatigued and ready to pass out. Without another thought of your hideous appearance, you climbed into Ryan’s bed and fell into a deep sleep.

You woke up to a door opening. You kept still but opened your eye slightly to see Ryan walk in. He came over to you and you shut your eyes and pretended as if you never woke up. He just stood there, watching you and you noticed a sickly sweet smile creep on his lips. Moments after he walked over and stared, he left once again and shut the door behind him with a slight slam. What was that for, you thought to yourself. You sat up cross-legged on his bed and looked into the mirror once again. You didn’t look much better, although you looked well rested. After looking at your facial appearance, you looked down to examine the cut on your leg. It wasn’t gross and bloody as it was hours ago, but it didn’t magically disappear while you slept like you hoped it would. You got up and stretched your arms and legs, your bones creaking with each movement, and went looking in Ryan’s closet for something to wear for a moment. The last thing you wanted was a bunch of grown men catching you in your rather sexy lingerie and getting any ideas. You threw on a white t-shirt that went down to your thighs. It was good enough for now. As much as you detest the idea of stealing, you could always ask one of the guys to steal you some clothes so at least you didn’t have to share a closet with Ryan anymore. You were already burdening him with sharing a bed with him for now.

You stepped into the living room where the guys were hanging out. You couldn’t tell if the sun was setting or rising or even how long you were asleep for. Ryan grinned as he noticed what you were wearing. He was on what you assumed was his laptop, typing something up. Geoff was playing with a stack of money in his hands, Ray was smoking from the bong in a circle with Gavin and Michael. Jack was playing video games on a handheld machine.

“Afternoon,” Ryan said, patting the empty spot on the couch next to him. You went to sit next to him and you looked around at the guys.

“Good news, girly. We sold your stuff. We’re taking you out to dinner tonight. Our treat,” Geoff said as he stuffed the money in his suit pocket. That statement was really bittersweet; although your stuff was officially gone for good now and in the grubby hands of somebody else who didn’t deserve it, you were going to get a decent meal tonight. Now they probably don’t have to steal clothes for you.

“Is it alright if you can also get me some clothes?” You asked Geoff.

“Why, are my clothes not good enough for you?” Ryan asked you, nudging you. You laughed and shoved him playfully.

“Ryan’s got a crush,” Ray cooed as he passed the bong to Gavin. Clearly. he was high as hell and you couldn’t help but laugh. Geoff scoffed and yelled at them to stop smoking. The whole room was beginning to smell like weed. You gagged; the smell was beginning to make a migraine form in your brain.

“I do not,” Ryan scoffed, throwing a bottle of water at Ray. In the midst of his highness, Ray somehow dodged it and it hit Gavin in his big nose. It didn’t phase him much; all he did was begin to laugh hard. Geoff went over, picked up the bong, and put it back in Ray’s room angrily. Ray laughed and rested on the floor.

“Stop getting high, assholes. We’re going out tonight and the last thing we fuckin’ need is you two getting us in trouble,” Geoff yelled as he sat back down in his chair as he turned his attention back to you, “and I managed to take a few clothes for you. And some makeup. They’re all in Ryan’s room, he tossed them in there while you slept. I can get you more clothes though if you really want.”

“Thanks,” you said happily, “can I shower and get ready to go, then?”

“Go ahead,” Geoff replied, clearly not paying much attention to you. You got up and went to find the bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom was huge, complete with a shower and a jacuzzi-style bathtub. Candles rested on the edge of the bathtub and on the counter by the sink. It reminded you of your old master bathroom that branched off your room and the long nights you spent in there with a good book. Time was very slim for you, so you slipped off Ryan’s shirt, tossing it on the sink for now, and quickly hopped in the shower. It was nice to wash all the dirt out of your hair and off your skin, along with the makeup. The steamy hot water burned when it hit your cuts and you cringed momentarily. Luckily, their shampoo and conditioner selection was abundant, so you picked out the fruitiest smelling ones and lathered your hair thoroughly before washing it out. You washed your face to get the cakey makeup off and was gently when washing over the fresh cut on your face. Their soap smelled like ginger and soon made you smell like ginger, your favorite scent. After ten cozy minutes, you got out of the shower reluctantly and wrapped your body and your hair up in towels before scurrying into Ryan’s room, hoping none of the guys would see you.

You searched around for the clothes Geoff hinted at. If only he told you where the hell he put them, your life would be a lot easier. You tossed the wet towels in the hamper in the closet, figuring you should let the air dry you for a bit while you looked for your clothes in the mess of Ryan’s room. While you shifted through his closet, you heard a door open. You turned around, completely naked, to see Ryan with his jaw dropped and staring right at your naked body.

“Oh fuck, uh, I’m so sorry,” he stammered as he shut his eyes with his hand. You quickly cover your chest while the rest of your body was stunned out of fear and he quickly slams the door loudly before saying another word to you. Holy fucking shit, you thought, Ryan just saw you naked. Your face was hot and your heart was beating uncomfortably.

Finally, after the blood stopped rushing to your cheeks, you finally found a gold dress and pearl earrings that you used to wear to parties in the best, most VIP clubs of Los Santos. After you slipped it on and put on your makeup, you stepped out and avoided eye contact with Ryan. You did sit next to him though, and he kept silent. The men cleaned up quite nicely, you noticed, all wearing suits and ties.

“So, Ryan, I heard you saw titties tonight,” Ray said, once again his big mouth opening to speak in his high stupor. Ryan growled and he blushed deeply, turning away. You laughed.

“Uh, where are we going?” you asked, hoping to change the awkward subject so not only Ray was safe from what Ryan would do to him if he kept pursuing the topic, but Ryan would stop blushing.

“Downtown. You’ll see when we get there. It’s a pretty high end place,” Geoff said to you as he stood up and checked to see if the money was still in his suit pocket where he put it earlier.

“Shall we go, then?” Michael asked as he looked at the group. They nodded, then you all proceeded to head downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm, summer air hit your bare arms and it felt good to finally feel it once again. Being cooped up inside wasn’t your exact idea of a fun time. Everybody took their seats in the car and slammed the door shut. This time, instead of you sitting in the trunk of the car like the last time you were in this car, you got to be treated like a real human being and sit in the backseat with Ryan, Jack, Ray, and Gavin. Ray kept poking fun at Ryan for seeing you naked earlier. He was coming down from his earlier high already. Ryan tried his hardest to ignore him and stared out the window at the city’s bright, mesmerizing lights. A part of you was thankful that you still got to remain in the city and you weren’t stolen by some out of town bandits. Geoff and Michael were in the front seat; Michael was giving Geoff directions. Every time Geoff messed up and took a wrong turn, Michael would shout profanities at him and Geoff would respond back with harsher words. This was your life now, you figured.

After 30 straight minutes of riding through the in-depth, dim lit streets of Los Santos while getting lost a few times, you arrived at the restaurant. You’ve been there before; it was a high-end restaurant in the busy, rich side of downtown named Belle’s. Only those with reservations could get in, which Geoff insisted we had. You weren’t so sure how much you trusted him, though.

Ryan opened the door for you and the rest of the crew followed swiftly behind you. Each of them cleaned up nicely, much to your surprise, all wearing their best suits and their hair styled formally. Geoff pulled out the money while the bored greeter asked for reservations in a monotonous tone. He clearly didn’t want to be there and was not getting paid enough. You remember those days at the beginning of your career, waiting tables and taking orders until your debut movie.

“Here they are,” Geoff whispered as he stealthily slipped the man a $100. The man shifted his eyes back and forth, making sure the coast was clear and slipped the money into his pocket before leading you to your table. There were exactly enough seats for all of you. You looked around and was shocked that nobody recognized who you were. Then again, you did your own makeup and it looked drastically different than when your personal makeup artist did it for you. Your hair was also frizzed and not as perfected as it usually was. This was the natural you, and the world stopped noticing the natural you.

You looked over the menu, thinking on what caught your eye.

“Order whatever you guys want. We got the money to pay,” Gavin said as he scanned his menu. Michael licked his lips as he pointed out a nice steak dinner to Ray, who nodded in agreement. The waiter came over moments after, pouring red wine in each of your wine glasses. The $100 was enough to earn your group VIP treatment. You silently thanked Geoff.

Ryan took a sip of his wine before turning to you. “By the way, you look stunning tonight,” he shyly said. You smiled at him and batted your long, mascara-caked eyelashes.

“Thank you, Ryan,” you replied in a seductive tone of voice you usually threw on to the sleazy kind of movie producers who all wanted to have their way with you later on in the night. You could hear Ray, Michael, and Gavin giggling to each other like schoolgirls. All you could do was roll your eyes and sip your wine like you used to when you were on the top of the world. The wine, you recognized, was fairly expensive but was not the most expensive on the wine market. They served this at last year’s movie awards. You mentioned that to the guys, who nodded their heads. They were too focused on their food to hear your boring, celebrity stories.

The waiter came back over and took your orders. All you ordered was a caesar salad with grilled chicken and parmesan cheese. You’ve been here before and this was always what you ordered. VIP treatment meant being the top priority, higher quality food, free and unlimited wine with breadsticks, and less waiting for your food. It only took about 10 minutes for your food to come out. Within those 10 minutes, Ryan and you silently flirted with each other by winking at each other and once in a while a brush of a hand against a leg. Once the food came, both of your focuses were on eating instead of each other.

The meal was tremendous and you wouldn’t dare ask for any dessert. It would go against your diet restrictions. Even though you weren’t going to be on the big screen for some time, you still wanted to keep your physique that you worked hard for over the years. Gavin ordered Chocolate Gateau and promised Michael he would share with him. Ryan got some as well and would let you steal a bite or two. It tasted heavenly and you regretted even caring about that diet anymore.

Geoff paid the bill, giving a generous tip to our waiter,  and you all drove home after everything was settled. Geoff was drunk off the wine, so Jack took over as the designated driver and had to drive the car home. You were already tired, even though you slept through most of the day. Ryan let you rest your head on his shoulder. He really took a liking to you and the feeling was definitely mutual. As time went on, you were accepting more that you had a crush on him. You didn’t even know his last name, or if his name was actually Ryan. But at this point, you didn’t care. You really did like him.

When you got home, you spent the night all watching television on the flat screen in the living room. Sometimes, you would glance over out the windows at the skyline and noticed the planes taking off. Once in a while, you would hear cars screeching outside, even though you were in one of the tallest buildings in the city. The city noises always put you at ease and made you feel so much better in times when you needed it. It was peaceful and you already felt yourself dozing off again.

“Are you already tired?” Ryan asked you sweetly, his tone quizzical but comforting, as you shut your eyes for a second. You nodded quietly to him. “Want to go to bed, then? I’ll escort you,” he continued as he sat up and grabbed your hand. For the first time in your life, sparks seemed to fly when he touched you. Holy shit, you thought, what the hell is wrong with me? You were falling for a man who, the night before, threw you in the back of a criminal car and stole you from a life of fame. For now, though, you forgave him.

Ryan shut the door slowly behind him and you yawned daintily. The dress you donned was still hugging your body tightly and began to make you feel uncomfortable. It felt too heavy for your drowsy body. The moment you would take it off to sleep is what you craved so badly right now. You turned to Ryan after taking out your earrings and smiled.

“Hey, thanks for tonight and letting me have some of your dessert, I owe you one,” you said to Ryan as you hugged him tightly. You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist and your bodies press against each other.

“Oh, anytime,” he said happily. You almost pulled away from the hug, but you caught a glimpse of Ryan’s piercing blue eyes and you stopped. Momentarily, you got lost in them and then something unexpected came from you. It seemed like the two of you both had the same idea, because a second later he was smashing his lips against your painted ones hungrily and passionately. His hands moved all over your body, once in a while stopping to take in the pure beauty of it, gripping your hips and then moving down to your ass before giving it a tight squeeze and a slight spank. A squeak would emerge from your lips as a hint for him to keep going. You didn’t feel as tired anymore, but you were feeling something completely different now.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you and now I got you all night,” he whimpered as he lifted you up and tossed you onto the bed softly like a ragdoll. You looked at him lustfully as he stood over you, his complexion dominant and demanding. You parted your legs slightly and kicked off your golden heels into the closet. He removes his suit top to reveal his built body, scarred and sculpted. He bit his lip as he looked at you, taking in the view of you spread out for him,  before helping you slip off the tight dress so you were in just your panties.

After he removed your clothes in a rush, he climbed on top of you and grinded into you roughly to tease you. Hot breaths emerged from his lips as well as yours and you moaned his name softly. His hands traveled to your hair and he pulled it gently as he trailed kisses down to your exposed breasts. He flicked his tongue across your nipple to produce a soft moan from you. Clearly, the man knew what he was doing. A shit-eating grin appeared on his lips as he licked roughly. He sucked on you for a moment as you bucked your hips against him, wanting more of him every second. He kept trailing kisses down to your thighs and you felt the scruff of his beard on your inner legs. Before you could let out another moan, he licked at your clit and looked up at you innocently. You looked down at him and he gives you a wink. You felt yourself slowly going crazy.

“Ryan,” you moaned roughly as he dipped his index finger in your entrance without warning. Your desire for him was as high as it could get; he could clearly tell as he sped up. With each lick, he fingered you roughly and added more fingers in when he thought you could take it.

“Do you like this, baby?” Ryan cooed as you grew close already. You nodded aggressively, unable to form words properly. He noticed that you were about to come undone and he stopped before you could. A part of you was growing desperate and angry that he stopped, but then you snapped back to pure lust when you saw him stand and take off his pants and boxers. He definitely was the biggest you would have and you grew even wetter thinking about it. He climbed on top of you again and pinned down your wrists, his real dominance showing.

“Ryan, please, I can’t keep waiting, fucking take me now,” you whined as he positioned himself at your entrance. He gave you a sweet and devilish look as he aligned himself.

“Ready?” he asked, pushing his body down closer to yours. You nodded rapidly and without any more hesitation, he plunged deep into you. You screamed and grabbed his back as he thrust in and out of you. A warm, familiar feeling gathered in your lower stomach and you felt yourself trembling out of pleasure. Your hands led themselves to his hair and you held onto him as he rhythmically pounded to the movement of your hips. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper into you.

“I-I’m so close,” you whimpered as he kissed your neck and bit down gently. He left mark after mark on your once clear neck. He sped up and you felt yourself coming undone. He pumped in and out as you rode out your orgasm, a sweet mix of moans and whimpers escaping your lips. He soon came shortly after you did and he moaned your name into your neck before pulling out and collapsing next to you. Your breath was drained as well as his. The room was a comfortable silence as the world stopped. The tiredness you felt before your rendezvous returned and you looked over at Ryan, eyes still glazed over. He turned to you and pushed the strand of loose hair out of your face before cupping your face and kissing you again with all the force he can muster. His breath was warm and tasted like the chocolate cake you had earlier. Without a word, you climbed under the covers and so did he. Neither of you bothered throwing any clothes back on. The two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms and listened to each other’s heartbeats throughout the night. You felt safe for once.

The morning sun crept in and you woke up to being all alone in the bed. You wiped the sleep out of your eye lazily and rolled over again. You wanted to get up and find Ryan and get cleaned up, but the sheets were warm and loving to you. Throughout the night, you could remember Ryan holding you and his embrace made butterflies erupt in your stomach. All you wanted to do right now was repeat the night you two had. But you figured you might as well get up and start your day.

You threw on one of Ryan’s shirts and walked to the living room. Much to your dismay, Ryan wasn’t there. Only Ray and Michael were in the room hanging out and playing video games with each other.

“Morning,” you said as you lazily sat down on the couch.

“Morning,” the two repeated back in unison. You brushed the hair out of your eyes and watched them play the video game. You never got the appeal of them, but you’ve never played them.

“Did you guys…hear anything from Ryan’s room last night?” you asked, curious if they heard you and Ryan going at it last night.

“No, why, did you and Ryan get it in last night, or something? How big is his dick?” Ray asked with a playful tone. He forgot that he was playing a video game and Michael was kicking his ass silently. He paused the game as Michael laughed hysterically.

You almost instantly blush. “Okay so, yeah, we did have sex. I’ll admit that; I won’t lie to you. But I won’t tell you how big his dick is,” you answered cheerily. Michael and Ray looked at each other and turned back to you.

“Bet he has a pretty dick,” Ray mumbled to himself. You silently confirmed that.

“Do you like him?” Michael asked. You nodded. Finally, you admitted it out loud to somebody other than Ryan. It felt good to say it.

“Don’t fucking say a word to the others yet, I’ll tell them when I’m ready,”

“Are you two official yet?” Ray asked.

Before you could verbally respond to a question you didn’t know the answer to, the door opened and the rest of the Fake AH Crew bolted in. You could hear the door being slammed behind them and Geoff ran to shut the blinds on the windows and the door being locked by one of the other guys. Geoff was muttering profanities under his breath as sirens filled the air outside. You prayed they wouldn’t shoot through the windows or something extreme like that.

“What the fuck,” Ray said as he turned off the game and ran to shut off the lights, “what did you guys do?”

“Long story, but we’re gonna fuckin’ die if we don’t shut the fuck up right now,” Geoff whispered as he pulls out a shotgun from the closet. Your eyes widen in fear. You look at Ryan, who was listening by the front door. After a moment, he joins the rest of you in the living room. All you could do was look up at him as he goes to sit next to you. He gave you a weak smile that seemed panicked. You could tell he was scared but he wouldn’t tell you he was. It was not in his nature to show you his fear.

Jack turned off the living room light as footsteps stormed down the hall. Ryan grabbed your hand and held you close in an attempt to comfort you. It did help more than you thought it would and for a moment, you forgot about your fear. The footsteps inched closer and closer to your door and your heart sped up. Voices echoed outside the door.

“Where the fuck did they go?”  

“Fuck if I know.”

“Let’s search the other floors, we’ll get them one day.”

Not a sound was heard within the apartment. Silence fell over everybody. After a moment, the marching faded and a chorus of relief sighs echoed in the silent room. You all waited for the sirens to fade. Gavin turned on the light and everybody flinched. Your eyes had to read

“So, please explain what the hell happened,” Michael questioned angrily as he turned to Geoff, “and it better be a good reason. We were about to fight the final boss in the game.”

“Got caught stealing some guns,” Geoff said as if it was no big deal. Michael and Ray just nodded and went back to their game. You looked at Ryan, who just shrugged his shoulders. I guess this was a normal day in their life.

Other than the gun fiasco, the day was pretty normal; as normal as it gets with them. Only Ray and Michael now knew about you and Ryan’s night together and they would wink at you two when you were even remotely close to him. When he caught them, he would slyly grin at you. By dinnertime, the others were beginning to notice a flirtatious pattern between you two.

Jack and Gavin set the table in the dining room and Geoff brought out various food. You learned that they eat well and never buy their food; it’s all stolen from the local supermarkets. It was the best quality supermarket food you could find in Los Santos. It wasn’t the best quality, but you’ve grown to love it over the years of living here. You took what looked good along with everybody else. As you ate, you looked over at everybody else and you kept catching Ryan’s glance. He would smile and then return to his bowl of soup.

“So, today was uneventful,” Jack said, finishing his food slowly and taking a sip of his beer.

“Other than the fuckin’ cops coming to the door,” Michael grumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Well, yeah, obviously,” Jack added, “but it’s not like that hasn’t happened before.”

“So, it’s happened before?” you asked, turning to Jack. He nodded and laughed. You didn’t see what was so funny.

“Let’s change the subject,” Ray remarked, “Ryan had a busy night last night.”

Ryan stopped eating abruptly and shot a death glare at Ray, dropping his fork against his plate. The clatter of the metal hitting the fine china startled you. Everybody turned to Ray and then to Ryan, all with confused looks. Of course, you knew what he was talking about. You tried your hardest not to blush but failed miserably.

“What happened?” Gavin asked, being unable to decide on who to focus on.

You looked around nervously at the guys. Ryan sighed and just decided to tell them.

“You know how I brought her to bed,” Ryan said, grabbing your hand. He ran his thumb along the back of your hand and you smiled brightly. “Well, uh, you can probably guess what we did.”

“You shagged?” Gavin asked in his obnoxious voice. Both of you nodded at the same time.

“Once again, how big his dick?” Ray asked as he poked you teasingly. Ryan looked at you, concerned. You giggled and rolled your eyes at Ray’s question.

“Like I said, not telling you,” you said as you playfully poked back.

“So does that mean you two are dating?” Geoff asked you. Ryan’s gaze focused on Geoff.

“Yeah, if that’s alright with her,” Ryan said, a smirk forming on his lips. Then everybody’s eyes turned to you. This was the only time you could ever recollect where all eyes were on you and you felt nervous.

“Sure, I’ll be your girlfriend, Ryan,” you responded cheerily as if you were waiting for it to happen. His face lit up with joy and he went over and kissed your cheek. You reciprocated the kiss on his scruffy cheek. The guys sighed, as this would be what they seeing for the next few months.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was particularly sweet for you while you lived with the Fake AH Crew. Every night you and Ryan would crawl back into bed together and fall asleep in each other’s warm, inviting arms after you two had sex. When he left for heists, you would stay home and keep yourself busy while he brought home money and treasures. Over time, your collection of beautiful presents got bigger and bigger. You really grew to love the criminal lifestyle although it could never compare to the exciting luxury of the movie star life. There was one thing, though, that the movie star lifestyle lacked: Ryan. That’s what made you love being an accomplice to the Fake AH Crew.

The town seemed to question where you were, though. People assumed you went on vacation for a bit since it’s only been a month since you left. You guessed that when the months turned to years, a search party would be sent out for you. That’s what you were afraid of. The world wouldn’t approve of you dating Ryan, an infamous criminal, and surely wouldn’t approve of you helping out one of the most notorious criminal gangs in the city. If they found you, it would inevitably lead to either you and Ryan having to keep your relationship a secret or you two breaking up. No way in hell would you let that happen.

Tonight, you all had big plans that you got to join in on. This time, you got to actually be used in a heist for the first time in your whole life. Ryan and the others promised you wouldn’t get hurt, but you still were a little cautious. This time you would help plan it and would have an input on how the heist would go.

The seven of you sat around the circular dining table. The lights were dimmed and only a single light was on above the map of Los Santos Ray picked up earlier that day. Pushpins marked stores that would make good heist targets. Sometimes, one of the guys would remove one and explain why, but then put it back in a different location. Geoff took a swig of the expensive alcohol in his bottle and began to trace an escape route with a red marker. You took a moment to glance at the others, who were busy concentrating. There was a total of 5 stores you would rob on this mission. It wasn’t their biggest heist they’ve pulled, but it wasn’t their smallest, either. Ryan and you were on a team together and would get the money from the store while holding the cashier at gunpoint. It sounded dangerous and you weren’t too sure that you would make it out alive.  But you would do it anyways. According to Geoff, you had the easiest job of the bunch. Your main concern was keeping the coast clear and watching for any sign of policemen.

The second part of planning a heist, you all had to have code names. You would go as Princess because that’s what Ryan called you sometimes as a pet name. Each man would go by their middle names during the heist. And of course, you would all have to get matching outfits. Geoff told you that matching outfits was the key point of any heist. You laughed at his comment to lighten the serious mood. Because this was your first heist, you got to choose the color of the outfits. Purple was your choice of color.

“Alright, shall we run to the department store to grab some purple clothes then?” Geoff asked as he sat up and rolled up the map. Everybody sat up, including you, and you took to the car to drive to the Los Santos Department Store.

The department store was huge; huge enough to get lost in. The variety of clothes, along with appliances and electronics, was abundant. Each of you disappeared in the deep pits of the clothing department in the store, all deciding to meet in the front of the store in 20 minutes on the dot once you chose out your clothes. After that, the heist will begin and you can finally taste the criminal life for real.

You shifted through different purple outfits, pulling them out and putting them back on the rack. You found a deep violet babydoll dress that was your size. The only turnoff for you was the price tag. $39.99 was something you didn’t have with you. You looked around and clipped off the tags silently before tossing it in your bag along with a gun and some bullets. Then, before anybody could question you, you ran outside into the store next door, into their bathroom, and changed into your outfit. Then, you left to wait.

By the time you made it to the front of the store, Ray was already waiting in a full purple shirt and pants. He waved as he noticed you. You waved back happily and trotted over to him.

“Nice outfit. You look purple as hell,” you laughed. Ray shrugged.

“You chose the color, princess,” Ray said as he threw on his shades and grinned.

“Are you usually nervous before a heist?” You asked, the tone in your voice growing serious.

“I used to be before I got used to it. You will too one day.”

“My stomach is full of butterflies, I’ve never been so nervous before in my life and I’ve been on the silver screen before.”

“You’ll be safe with us, we have yet to get hurt and that really says something.”

Before you could respond, Michael and Gavin strutted out in their purple outfits. The purples were becoming blinding and painful to look at.

“Purple looks good on you, Gavin,” Ray said to him, your previous conversation being lost in the dust.

The rest of the guys came out in their purple ensembles. They seemed to get more vibrant each time. With the vibrancy came even more pain for your eyes, though. In the back of your mind, you regretted not choosing a softer color so your eyes can get some rest.

The color was the least of your worries. Now, you had to make sure you survive this heist.

The first stop was a corner store near the seaside. Geoff claims the crew has never robbed it before and that’s why it was a good choice for a heist. As the car pulled up, he recapped on what everybody’s job was. Geoff would shoot from the getaway car, Michael was in charge of driving away up to the mountains to hide from the police you didn’t kill, you and Ryan would be in the store and get the money, Gavin and Jack would help stop the police on the ground and help you two get into the car, and Ray would shoot the cops from up above on the roof. None of you would leave each other behind to die. The car stopped, parked in the alleyway, and everybody presumed their positions.

Ryan and you stepped into the store nonchalantly as if just casually shopping around. The store was small with only three short aisles of discounted food items and smelled of cigarettes and wood. A middle aged man stood at the counter while he was on his phone and eating some instant ramen lazily. Gentle ‘80’s music played in the background as the two of you crept through the aisles, posing as customers. Ryan had an earpiece in his ear along with you so Geoff can instruct everybody and warn anybody on the cops’ locations. You picked up a bag of chips and read the label on the back, waiting for Ryan to tap your shoulder to attack. When he did, your heart stopped as Ryan pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man.

“Put your motherfucking hands up,” Ryan shouted at the clerk. He instantly shot his hands up, the ramen spilling on the floor and the phone dropping. You went over and took out all the money out of the cash register and stuffed it in the bag. “Keep your goddamned hands where I can fucking see them, or you’ll be dead in a second,” he hissed as the guy stepped back and bumped into the wall of scratch ticket dispensers behind him.

You could already hear sirens getting closer to the store and gunshots outside. Ryan looked around as you slammed the cash register shut with all the weight you can muster and ran to stand behind him. He turned and looked at you as Ryan put his gun down for a second and grabbed you by the waist. The two of you ran to the getaway car, where everybody was sitting and shooting out the window, and Ryan threw you in first and slammed the door behind you. Michael slammed on the brakes and you drove off through the streets as the cops pursued you.

“Good job, princess,” Geoff said, fist bumping you. You smiled brightly as the men praised you. He rolled up his sleeves and you got to notice the intricate details

“How much did we get?” Gavin asked you like a small child, sitting next to you and reaching for the sack of cash in your lap.

“I’ll show you when the cops aren’t up our assholes right now,” you said as you tucked the bag under your legs.

Eventually, Michael managed to lose the cops and the sirens cleared out of the sky. Now it was on to the next store and the cycle would repeat. The fear you felt before the first robbery was instantly replaced with adrenaline. You were really beginning to love this.

The next few heists went smoothly, each with you grabbing the money and Ryan pointing the gun at the store clerks but never actually shooting them. By the end of the last heist, the car was a bit banged up and you were almost out of bullets. Worry set in and was a dominant feeling within the car. The cops were hot on your tail once again and Michael was going over 120 mph all the way up to the beautiful mountainous regions of Los Santos. Helicopters were chasing you now along with media. None of them knew you were in here, too, and you prayed they wouldn’t see you and bring you home, thinking you were a hostage.

“Hold on,” Michael screamed as he veered off the main road, the car close to tipping over, onto a dirt path. The whole car shook as it trampled over thousands of pebbles and rocks. “Let’s fuckin’ run, I don’t think we can get much farther in this piece of shit,” Michael shouted at the back seat as he brought the car to a grueling halt and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

“Fuck my life,” Geoff grunted as he grabbed a bag of money and bolted off into the woods. Jack followed behind him as the sound of shots being fired filled the once calm air.

“Grab the money,” Gavin said to you as he grabbed one of the bags and bolted deep into the woods. You grabbed a bag while Ryan did too, then you two ran into the woods. Ryan’s legs moved faster than yours and you almost tripped over the vines and twigs. Sirens got closer to you and you began to panic. A calm river almost seemed to appear in front of you and you realized you were trapped.

“Hold your breath,” Ryan whispered as he grabbed your free hand. He jumped in the water, dragging you with the money in hand in with him. The cold water instantly froze your whole body and your instinct told you to open your eyes and look for Ryan. The icy water burned your eyes. His hand let go of yours during the jump and yours desperately searched for his. The water was way too dark and the dim moonlight didn’t help it much. The air supply in your lungs was running out and panic shot through your veins.You gasped for air and all that was there to greet you was water. You coughed and gagged, kicking your legs and flailing your arms as you tried to swim to the top with one hand. Everything was beginning to blur over your eyesight and your head was slipping into unconsciousness. Every breath you hesitantly took made pain fill your lungs and after a minute more of this watery torture, you slipped under and fell asleep for what you thought was the last time.

You woke up in Ryan’s bed, your lungs still on fire and head spinning rapidly. Part of you thought it was a dream, but no dream would make your body ache as bad as it did now. Ryan sat solemnly next to you, teary eyed.

“Ryan,” you mumbled, his name burning in your chest. He turned to you and went to hold you tightly but gently. For the first time ever, you saw him weak. He started sobbing uncontrollably and you hushed him. It almost hurt to see him in this state.

“I’m okay,” you repeated several times to him. Your voice was hoarse and weak. His whole body was trembling; you tried your best to calm him down.

“Oh my god, I thought you were fucking dead,” he whimpered through his tears. You kissed his nose and wiped a tear from his eye. His blue eyes were opaque and full of pain. His cheeks were red along with his eyes. You smiled in an attempt to make him smile.

“I’m fine. What happened, though?” you asked him as you sat up. He wrapped his bruised arms around you and you leaned in to kiss him softly. He was calming down now; you could feel it in his heartbeat. Your fingers traced over some cuts he got on his arms from the heist. He winced in pain. You took that as a hint to stop touching them.

“I pulled you out of the water, checked to see if you were alive, and we drove you home. I was hoping you’d be okay if we brought you for actual help we’d be arrested for sure. We got back safely, thank fucking god. I would’ve never lived with myself if you died on me.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I thought I lost you while I was in the water.”

“I’m beyond fucking sorry that I made us jump in the water. They were coming after us.”

“It’s fine. Are the others okay?”

Ryan nodded. “Would you like to join them? If you can walk, at least.”

“I’ll try,” you whimpered as you dangled your legs on the edge of the bed. You stood up and nothing hurt yet; you took that as a good sign. Every time you did take a big breath, though, the fiery feeling of pain would return and you would cringe.

“Hey, look who’s awake,” Michael called out as everybody turned and smiled at you. You were warmly welcomed by gentle hugs from the bunch. You tried to hug everybody back, but your arms weren’t long enough.

“Glad you survived,” Gavin said, patting your back lovingly. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. You smiled weakly.

“How’re you feeling?”Jack asked you as everybody dispersed from the group hug.

“I can breathe again, so I guess better,” you responded. Ryan followed behind you, after wiping his eyes, and came up behind you to hug you. His embrace was gentle. When you turned to look at him, you noticed he looked as if he never cried in the first place.

“That’s good, are you hungry at all, or no?” Jack asked you with the same friendliness he gave you when you first were kidnapped. You shook your head; you were afraid any food you consumed would hurt you more. He shrugged, then went into the kitchen to get something for himself to eat. A part of you did want something to eat.

“Did you get to recover the money?” you asked the guys who still remained in the room. Each of them smiled, so you took that as good news.

“We got fuckin’ $123,000 at least,” Geoff stated proudly, “the most money we’ve ever seen. All thanks to you, princess.”

“Anytime, I’m just glad I made it out alive.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been almost two long months now since you joined the Fake AH Crew and people were beginning to worry about your whereabouts. Even after going on heist after heist, nobody seemed to notice who you were. You guessed they thought you would’ve been back from your vacation by now. A part of you longed to go home, but that meant giving up your new lifestyle and Ryan. You just wish you could give up that lifestyle with no strings attached. People would be all over your ass with questions and privacy about your life would never return. If anybody found out that you spent your time stealing from the city’s stores with a notorious bandit group, they wouldn’t take kindly to that and you probably would be locked up and your life and a stable career would most definitely be over.

The night after a successful heist was always lazy and energetic at the same time. This was a big one today. You took a break from heists because after the whole ‘almost drowning’ incident. The burning in your lungs and the weakness in your bones would subside over time with a little rest, Ryan told you. But tonight, you started going out with the guys once again and Ryan did his best to keep you safe at all times. When you got home, all of you hung out in the living room and relaxed your bones with some quality food and television. The news showed the story of yet another heist and everybody was silent, eager to listen. When the story ended, idle chatter filled the air again. Until another story flashed on the TV.

A picture of you was shown on the screen, along with the word “missing’ framed under it. The room went silent once again. Ryan turned to you with an expression of fear. It was almost painful to look at him directly in his eyes. Geoff quickly changed the television and then, the subject. But Ryan brought it right back.

“You don’t plan on leaving, right?” Ryan asked you. He gripped your hand tightly and made it hurt a bit. You didn’t tell him that it hurt nor did you want to.

“I won’t. I don’t want to,” you replied to him.

“We wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to,” Gavin added. You knew that. They wouldn’t hurt you if you got up and went home again.

“Like I said. I don’t fucking want to leave you guys. I can’t leave you guys. I won’t,” you said angrily while half shouting, “for the first time I feel comfortable and I can feel like the world isn’t judging me for every goddamn move I fucking make. I’m actually living my life and I’m not a slave to everybody else. As strange as it sounds, you’re like family to me now.”

“Didn’t you love being famous, though?” Ray asked you.

“Of course I did. But I’m not being put on a pedestal anymore and I can be me.”

Ryan threw his arm around you protectively. The room was familiarly quiet; all you could hear was the buzzing of cars below and the airplanes taking off in the sunset.

“I hope they don’t find you,” Ryan mumbled.

“If they do, I’m not going back without a fight. I fucking promise you that.”

You got up off the couch, walking over to the window. The city was alive, despite being almost midnight. It always was. Nobody would find you, you reassured yourself. You knew you were lying to yourself; they would find you and there was probably nothing you could do to stop it. You turned around and the guys were just looking at you with blank expressions. Their bewildered gazes caught yours, then you walked to Ryan’s room without another word from your mouth. You could already feel them looking at each other with puzzled looks and then changing the subject to something more positive.

You sat on the bed and thought hard, the thoughts pounding in your head. You were choosing between your two lives. You loved the movies but oh god, you loved your life now. Being a famous movie star was what you used to be, but being free and loved was what you’ve wanted to feel for so long. It was worth giving up the fame and fortune for. While you stressed over choosing your fate, Ryan stepped into the room. You turned to him as he softly shut the door behind him.

“You alright, princess?” he asked you, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Not really,” you reply, going to hug him tightly, tears welling in your eyes, “I don’t want to go back, I can’t leave you.”

“I know how much you love being here with us,” Ryan said as he kissed your forehead. You felt a bit better, but that didn’t stop the tears from rolling down your pink cheeks.

“I love you guys, which is beyond weird coming from somebody who you kidnapped months ago.”

“I can’t believe you stayed with us this long, to be completely honest with you.”

“I guess I’m fucking crazy.”

Ryan chuckled. “You’re crazy, and I’m insane. It works out. We make a good couple.”

“We really do. I don’t want to lose you if I ever go back,” you whimpered, the mood being

dropped down again.

“You’re not going back then. If you ever go home, you’ll be back in my arms later that

night. You can bet on it, alright? You won’t be there for a single night without us coming to rescue you again.”

“Promise, Ryan?”

“Promise.”

He embraced you tightly and you instinctively held him in your arms. He pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling his hips. You weren’t expecting him to do this, but you weren’t going to object to it.

“Frisky, are we?” you murmured sweetly as you rocked your hips back and forth. He grunted and nodded, leaning into your neck and kissing it gently. His hands made their way to your ass and he gripped it firmly. A throaty moan spilled from his lips.

“Maybe just a bit.”

You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it out of your sight. He moved his hands from your ass to your breasts as soon as they were exposed for him to touch. His touch was cold and he played with your nipples gently as they grow erect with every soft flick. You removed his shirt as you kept grinding into him. His moans got progressively louder and his cheeks were becoming hot and red.

“Fuck, you drive me insane,” he moaned as he picked you up and flipped you on your back before climbing on top of you. He crashed his lips onto yours hungrily. Both of you began removing the rest of your clothes desperately and then he positioned himself at your entrance. Your desire was growing and the only thing you could think about was him.

“I missed doing this,” you moaned as he rammed his lips onto your neck and bit it softly. After your first heist, you took a break from any sexual activities to give your lungs a break. Both of you were starving for each other’s rough touch.

“I missed this too, baby,” he said back as he pinned you down against the bed before thrusting into you without even a subtle warning. Your back almost instantly arched at him while beginning to fuck you roughly. Even though he was rough and demanding, he was very loving and passionate with you.

“Please never leave me,” he said through his moans as he gave you a look of pleading. You looked up at him with a lustful look.

“Never,” you moan.

He thrusted in and out, making your whole body shake and your hands rake down his back. His face displayed pain and pleasure. Your name rolled off his quivering lips and sounded beautiful to your ears. You opened your eyes to notice him, eyes shut, biting his lip, face red. You kissed him roughly as he moved his hands to your face

“Harder,” you scream, not even caring if the guys in the other room heard you. Ryan followed your instruction, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.

Both of you could feel yourselves reaching your limits as they fast approached. He held onto your hips, leaving small bruises, and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he came in sync with you. The air in your lungs vanished as he pulled out and collapsed next to you. His chest fall and rose with each breath he took. Both of your hearts were beating loudly. You saw stars and came back down to reality before turning to him. His blue eyes were resting on you while a smile creeped on his lips. You smiled back and went to plant a kiss on his lips. He threw the blanket over you two and the warmth of his body combined with the blanket made you feel safe. It was a familiar feeling that you always long for. His arms snaked around your hips as if he was protecting you. He pulled you close so your bodies touched. His warm breath warmed up your neck.

“If you ever want to leave, I won’t stop you. I don’t want you to think that I’m pulling you down with me and you have to stay because of me. I don’t want to stop you from living your life before me,” he whispered to you as he ran his hand down your back.

“Like I said, I’m not fucking leaving. I don’t wanna go back,” you whispered back as tears nearly welled in your eyes, “I love you, Ryan. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too. I always will.”

The two of you fell asleep in each others arms, just like the first time you ever slept with him. No way in hell are you leaving him, you thought as the bliss of sleep finally grabbed you and took you into a deep slumber.

The next morning you woke up and Ryan was still asleep, something you weren’t used to considering he always woke up super early in the morning. You rolled over again and looked out the window at the rising sun. It illuminated the two of you and shone in your eyes. It didn’t seem to affect Ryan’s deep sleep, though. His arms were still around your hips and he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. You were trapped here until he either moved or woke up. During that time, you decided to make an attempt to get some more sleep. But the poisonous thoughts of you going back to lead a life of fame crept back in your mind. You tossed and turned as much as you could with Ryan’s arms restraining you. Restlessness made you shift a bit too hard and you ended up waking up Ryan from his sleep. His eyes opened slowly to your movements and he let go of you.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t think I was going to fall asleep like this,” he mumbled in a husky tone. You shook your head.

“It’s not you, don’t worry.”

He cocked his head and sat up.

“What’s bothering you?”

“I don’t wanna go home.”

“I know. You aren’t leaving my side unless you’re willing to go. I promised you. Do you doubt me?”

“Of course not, Ry.”

“Good. We’ll have your back. Always.”

That helped a bit, you thought to yourself. You sat up hesitantly and stretched, your bones creaking with each sudden movement your sleepy body made. Ryan just grinned and rolled out of bed lazily and threw on a pair of pants he found in his pile of clothes that resided near his bed. You completely forgot the two of you were naked and the last thing you two needed was the guys walking in on you guys. You shuffled through a clothes drawer that Ryan freed up for your clothes and pulled out what you called your ‘lazy Sunday clothes’. These clothes consisted of sweats and a tank top, the kind of clothes your personal fashion assistant would cringe at. Sundays were your relaxation days. Even with a busy schedule, you still took every Sunday off so your mind can rest. With all the stresses of celebrity life, you needed it. This week definitely was stressful for you.

The weather outside consisted of loud thunderstorms that shook the apartment and lightning that lit up the sky in such a beautiful way. The other guys weren’t as dressed up as usual and it almost came as a shock to you. Ray was smoking weed with Gavin while Michael played video games. Geoff was drinking absinthe and staring blankly out the window. Jack was watching Michael yell at the television continually. Ryan sat on the couch, hands folded in his lap. You sat next to him and leaned your head on his shoulder. A sigh escaped your lips, but it was a sigh of happiness.

“You’re hogging the bong, you bloody dick,” Gavin whines as Ray blows a ring of smoke in the clean air. You hear Ray grunt and pass him the bong again. Gavin makes a happy squeal before taking a hit.

“Jesus fuck,” Geoff angrily started, “that shit’s going to give me a fuckin’ migraine.”

“You want some?” Ray asked as Gavin offers Geoff the bong. Geoff shook his head.

“Anybody else?”

Everybody, including you, stayed quiet. Both of the guys shrugged and went back to taking hit after hit.

The day was lazy and peaceful. Sometimes Ray and Gavin would fight with Geoff over the weed or Michael would angrily scream at his video games. Jack would roll his eyes and do something like read a book or pour himself and Geoff a drink. Ryan and you would rest on the couch, talking about your lives and even what the future held for you two. You learned a lot about Ryan. He grew up in Georgia and moved to Los Santos when he turned 18 to pursue a job in computer science. He taught himself hacking and learned knife throwing before getting hired by Geoff for the Fake AH Crew. He even promised you that he’d teach you knife throwing when there’s free time in your busy agendas. He said it was easy but one wrong move could fuck you up pretty badly. You also learned they call him the ‘mad king’ because when they get in the midst of a battle, he’s fearless and one to be feared. Even the others are petrified of what he can do and what he has done. At the mention of his infamous nickname, Geoff shivered.

“He’s fucking batshit,” he told you while taking a sip of his drink.

You believed it.

Hours ticked on and eventually dinnertime rolled around. All of you were hungry as hell and made a big dinner together in the kitchen. When it was done, you all silently ate your dinner until Geoff spoke up.

“You guys are so loud when you fuck,” Geoff commented as he took a bite of his food casually.

Ryan choked on his Diet Coke and glared angrily at him.

“Fuck off,” he growled as he wiped his lips with his napkin. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” you added, “you try to keep silent while getting your brains fucked out.”

The whole table erupts in laughter and you smiled brightly at your successful attempt at making everybody laugh.

“Thank you,” you said, “I’ll be here all week.”

You hoped that was true. Although you seemed happy and content with your life, the creeping worry of your old past catching up to you kept coming back to you. You looked at Ryan and then back at your glass of wine.

“You alright?” Ryan asked as he reaches for your hand.

“I guess,” you squeaked under your breath. You weren’t alright. Your mood was almost instantly dropped because of your thoughts. He squeezed your hand reassuringly and goes to kiss your cheek.

“Remember what I said?”

You nodded.

“The mad king keeps his word. Remember that.”

A giggle slipped from your lips. Ryan smiled proudly, happy that he made you glad. Even if it was only for a second.

“Thinking about them finding you?” Ray asked you in a solemn tone. You sighed and nodded.

“Dude, don’t fuckin worry about it,” Jack said sweetly, “they don’t know who they’re dealing with.”

He was completely right. You had to stop worrying; it was spoiling the time you all had together. You were just afraid of it getting cut off suddenly.

After your abundant dinner, everybody brought their plates to be cleaned and then went about their normal business. You went to sit in the living room and watch the news to see if they were reporting on your absence anymore. Much to your dismay, they were.

Apparently they are actively searching for you. Fuck, you thought as you felt your heart sink and your whole world crash down on you.

Tears welled in your eyes and you shut off the television. Ryan went to go give you a hug; he was watching you from the other room while you watched the screen. He rubbed your back to calm down your sobs, but you kept crying. You couldn’t stop. They were going to find you. It was inevitable. And that’s what scared you.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” you whimpered to him as he kissed your forehead.

“It’s fine,” he whispered to you, “I know why you’re upset. I understand why. Please don’t think it’s your fault.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know, baby, I know, but you did nothing whatsoever to deserve this.”

“I want them to forget me.”

“They will one day.”

You sighed and just let him comfort you although it didn’t seem like it was helping at all.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tonight, bitches, we are getting the real money.”

Geoff’s loud voice boomed in the same meeting room under the same dim lightbulb where you all met plenty of times before. Everything was already planned; everybody donned dark marine clothes and had guns on their person. You held a shotgun with extra ammo in a dainty blue purse Ryan got you one night. You felt rage tonight. You were ready to kick some ass. “Do you all remember the plan?”

“Hell yeah,” you said as you brushed a strand of loose hair out of your eyes. Ryan looked at you and smiled; he saw a passion in you that made him feel the same passion.

“You sure you wanna go out there?” Geoff turned to you and cocked his head. You nodded.

“I’m not going down without a fight,” you grumbled.

The plan was a huge heist; steal gems from a museum along with some expensive art that Geoff said he can get ‘good bucks’ for. Geoff has yet to lie to you, so you put all your trust into him. This involved a lot of hacking, which Ryan was good for. You would sneak in through the vents and let the guys in through the locked doors that Ryan would open through a master computer. After that point, everything would be the crews for the taking. Ray would take out any security guards and cameras with a baseball bat. It was elaborate and dangerous, but the last ounce of confidence you had overtook you. This reminded you of a spy movie you once did a while ago before your career really took off to the point you last had it at.  

The clock struck 2 in the morning and everybody stopped their chatter to turn to the ancient grandfather clock leaning against the wall.

“Let’s fuckin go,” Michael called as he stood up and grinned, the light shining on him in a way that illuminated the determination on his face. The rest of the crew stood up and you were off.

The drive to the museum was nearly silent other than the hum of the engine below you. Ryan gripped your hand tightly and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Ray was in the front, taking a sip of a bottle of soda he grabbed before you all left for the heist while Geoff drove. Ray didn’t drink, but nobody drank before heists this big. Nobody even got high.

When the museum rolled into the view of the crew, Ray turned around and looked at you guys and grinned like an excited child pulling up to a toy store. You smiled back at him and then turned to Ryan. He didn’t look excited but rather serious. His mad king persona was slowly slipping over him. It was how he was so successful during heists: the mad king took him over.

Geoff parked the car in the parking lot behind a few dumpsters. He then slipped out and checked to make sure the coast was clear. He nodded at Ray, who got out and cued the rest of you to join him. Geoff gave out the earpieces to everybody and adjusted his headset so it fit snugly on his head.  You fit yours in your ear and fixed the volume and switched it on. Feedback rang through your ears, causing you to jump. Then it retreated to a low purr. Ryan chuckled at your reaction to the feedback and you shot a playful glare back at him.

“There we go. Let’s get this bitch started,” he chimed confidently.

“You sure you’ll be okay, princess?” Ryan asked you as Jack and Gavin helped fasten some bungee cords around your waist.

“Don’t worry, as long as you do your job right and I do mine, we are going to make it out of here alive and well,” you assured him. He cupped your cheek in his calloused hands and kissed you fiercely and lovingly. You could tell he was afraid of losing you in case something turned sour and he didn’t get to say his goodbyes. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him as close as he could get with the tight, bulky restraints around your waist.

“Be careful,” he whispered in your ear as you let him go.

“Will do, mad king.”

With that, Ryan took off and so did you. Jack grabbed one end of the rope that was weighed down by a  rock and tossed it onto the roof, waiting to hear a loud thud. He nodded at you, then he and Ray took off in a different direction.

“James, are you in position?” You heard Geoff’s voice in your ear.

“Yeah, I took out the security guard. Remind me to wash these clothes,” Ryan joked and you got chills down your spine. His voice was so melodious to you, but it wouldn’t take you off your guard.

“Princess, climb up the rope now. It’s secured. I’ll send in the guys when you’re ready.”

You swallowed hard and then hooked yourself up to the rope.

“Fuck, I better make it out alive,” you muttered to yourself.

You steadied yourself on your feet against the wall and began to climb up the 90-degree wall. Jack loomed over the side of the wall to make sure you didn’t slip and fall. Ray kept a close lookout for any security cameras with a baseball bat in hand. The thing was already stained with blood from earlier battles.

When you were in his reach, Jack reached his hand down to help you climb up to your feet. He quickly unclipped the rope from your restraint.

“You’re all set,” Jack said as he patted you on the head like you were his kid.

“Good job, guys. James disabled the locks on the vents and that’s all he could unlock. He should be working on disabling a few security cameras.”

You smiled, proud of yourself for climbing up a wall in real life opposed to a movie, and silently thanked Jack and Ray,

“You two can meet Vincent in the front of the museum. Princess, it’s your time to shine,” Geoff said to you. You nodded but you realized he probably couldn’t see it.

“Got it, Lazers.” You giggled at his middle name.

You searched for the nearby vent. Once you found it, the screws were loosened and you tossed the vent to the side sloppily. Your old, neat movie star self was disgusted by the dust and the dirt of the grody vent. But the new and improved you told her to shut the fuck up. You dove feet first into the vent. Much to your luck, it was big enough so you wouldn’t get stuck in there and ruin the whole heist.

“I’ll instruct you on how to get to the main room. Then I’ll give you the heads up on if it’s clear or not to advance on.”

Geoff told you where to take lefts and rights and which rooms you were over. You listened very carefully and made sure you got every one of his instructions right.

“Alright, here we are. James disarmed the alarms so you won’t blow this for us. The coast is clear. Work your magic, princess.”

You unscrewed the already loose bolts from the vent and let it fall to the floor with a loud, silence-shattering clatter. No alarms went off when it fell, so you believed it was safe to drop down and Ryan did what he was instructed to do. Your legs dangled over the edge of the vent and you pushed yourself over the side.

“Now, let them in.”

You ran to the biggest door in the room and pulled the handles open to let the other guys excluding Geoff and Ryan into the room. The guys smiled and thanked you verbally, then ran off to collect the loot. You were proud of yourself in the worst way. You felt like you earned their trust, but you were committing a crime. Your adrenaline pumping through your veins pushed all the bad thoughts straight out of your head.

The guys carefully stuffed rare gems in tattered sacks and stripped paintings off the walls, leaving them bare. Ray knocked a security camera out straight off the walls and watched sparks fly from the scraps of what remained of it that rested on the floor. He wanted to make sure nobody would be able to watch.

“Fuck,” you heard Geoff yell in your ear. Your heart stopped.

“What?” Michael asks Geoff as he stood dead in his tracks.

“The fucking cops just arrived. They somehow fucking found us. Prepare your guns.”

The guys took out their guns as you heard gunfire in the distance. You prayed that Ryan would be safe even though the future looked bleak. Tears dripped down your cheeks without you even realizing it.

Cops busted down the door and pointed their guns in between your eyes. Your pupils dilated in fear.

“Put down the hostage and put your hands up!”

You looked at the guys and then back at the cops. One of the cops walked slowly up to you, gun pointing at the guys in case they shot at him first. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it after it emitted some beeps.

“We found her. She was a hostage with the Fake AH Crew. I’m sending her outside now with one of my men.”

You almost screamed that you wanted to let them let you go back and claim how you helped with this heist, but you couldn’t allow yourself to. You had to let them take you home.

You were escorted into a police car and checked by the paramedics. Luckily, your earpiece fell out during the strife so they didn’t suspect you of working for them.

“She can go home without further examination. We will alert the press,” a strange voice said. You were sobbing uncontrollably and one of the police officers tried to comfort you. His eyes were a piercing blue just like Ryan’s. Your crying didn’t cease, so he shut the door and got in the front seat.

The drive home was almost silent except for the police man’s attempt at talking to you, whose name was Jon from what he told you.

“I’m sure the public will be overjoyed to see your pretty face again,” he said in a bittersweet tone. He was only fake being nice to you because that’s what his job was. He was paid to be nice. He was just like the sleazy movie producers and directors who flirted with you only to get in your pants or put you in a movie. You resented him for that.

“Yeah,” was the only word you could muster.

Jon at least had the audacity to bring you to your room. All your stuff was gone except for the bare bones of your furniture. He wished you the best of luck and left your sight for the last time. You hated it here. You fucking hated this life. All you could do was sulk to your bed and just lie there. No part of you would let you sleep or stop thinking of Ryan. You missed him so badly that your whole body ached for him to hold you tightly in his big arms. The lingering feeling of regret and blame fell over you and the room felt cold. It was unwelcoming and hostile towards you.

This isn’t what you want.

After an almost sleepless night, you rolled over and expected to feel Ryan’s hot breath on your neck. All you felt was the cold, fresh air coming in from the broken window. You didn’t move from your bed. All day you just sat in it, switching between depression and anger. You sat up once in a while and screamed, wishing that Ryan would save you from here. Your own home felt like a prison.

Did Ryan even make it out alive?

You couldn’t help but think that they killed him. They killed your fucking family and left you here as the innocent one.

Through your sobs, you somehow could hear glass shattering.

No, it couldn’t be.

You sat up, threw on your slippers that were strewn from where you last tossed them, and you bolted to the source of the noise. You looked around in your master kitchen, where plates and glasses were spilled on the floor. You sighed, your hopes draining, and turned around. Your eyes widened and you stopped, unable to move. A familiar figure stood in your path.

“The Mad King keeps his promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s great to have you back, princess,” Jack cheered as Geoff poured a glass of wine in his glass. Jack gave him a nod of appreciation. You gave your money making seductive smile and raised your glass.

“Glad to be back,” you cooed and took a sip of the wine. You usually don’t drink, but you were celebrating today.

“I don’t know how the fuck we got out of that,” Gavin squealed happily as he took a sip of his drink.

“How did you escape?” you ask as Ryan throws an arm around you and sips his Diet Coke. He wouldn’t drink tonight, along with Ray. Just this one time, Geoff let Ray smoke weed at the dinner table. Ray happily obliged, bring all the weed in his stash and smoking half of it in a span of 30 minutes. That boy constantly amazed you.

“Ryan’s master hacking skills,” Michael complimented. Ryan bowed his head and grinned.

“You guys were the ones who got us out of that mess, and with the loot!”

“It was Geoff’s driving that got us away,” Jack said happily as he downed another glass of wine.

You loved the positive atmosphere in here. Your newfound riches from the most successful heist put you guys at the top of the food chain in Los Santos. You decided to abandon the life of fame for this new life with the guys, cancelling all your appearances and future movie appearances. You sent all of your assistances and workers to better places and you sold what was left of your ransacked mansion. Ryan helped you concoct a story that you ran off into the mountains of Los Santos to live a life of solitude so they would finally stop trying to find you and get off your fucking case. Ryan promised you that it would work and like he preaches, the Mad King keeps his promises.

Later on that night, everybody was settled in the living room and laughing, telling stories, and having deep conversations about life and pasts. You grew sleepy and a bit restless for Ryan’s touch. While he talked to Geoff about video games or something, you kept poking his leg shyly and tiredly. He kept looking over at you and asking you what was wrong, in which you whined about your sleepiness, and he turned and kept talking to Geoff. You grunted and decided to go wait for Ryan in his room.

Being in his room once again was pleasing to you. The familiar scent of Ryan pulled you towards the bed. You heard the door open behind you and you turned to see Ryan come up to you in all his dominance and grab your chin. Your jaw started to hurt as he tilted your chin up to look into his darkening blue eyes.

“You’re really that impatient, are you?” You could hear the false anger in his voice.

You nodded with your eyes lidded. Your innocence was almost as false as his anger. He slammed his lips against yours, removing his hand from your chin and onto your hips. You moan his name in his ear, making his hands squeeze tighter around your hips. Your hands move to his back as you assisted him in taking off his shirt.

“I fucking need you,” he snarled as he picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his hips and bare chest.

“Take me right now, mad king,” you cooed in his ears as your hands wandered up to his slicked back hair. The sound of his nickname flickered something in his mind and he grinned devilishly. He tossed you on the bed and slipped off your pants. His movements were more rushed and he goes to growl against your neck.

“I fucking will.”

He threw your pants across the room and then his own pants. His hands took their sweet time in roaming your body, exploring every inch of it. You moaned at his touch as his fingers ghosted over your clit and rubbed swiftly.

“Fuck, Ryan,” you moaned again while he rubs your opening with the palm of his hand.

“Good girl,” he cooed as he grabbed your breast with his free hand, “now beg for me. Beg like you fucking missed me.”

“Please, mad king, I need you.”

“Louder.”

“Fuck me hard, Ryan,” you practically screamed. You didn’t want the others to hear you, but at the same time you did. You wanted them to hear him fucking you. He loved the sound of your moans and kept rubbing. Whimpers and moans escaped your lips when both of his hands moved to your perky breasts and his tongue graced your clit.

“Moan for me” he grunted softly as he ran his tongue up and down your slit. You do as your told in hopes of getting more out of Ryan. You could barely take it as his hands rubbed both of your taut nipples and his tongue made a familiar warm pleasure run through your veins like adrenaline.

“Please, fuck me, I can’t hold it in much longer,” you threatened as you could already feel your body trembling with pure pleasure.

“As you wish, my mad queen,” he said in a husky, deep voice as he pulled his hardening cock out of his pants and rubbed himself. He shut his glazed over eyes and threw his head back, hair tumbling over his shoulders. “You’re such a beautiful sight, just you spreading yourself for me like this, aching for me to take you.”

You practically growl at him taking his sweet time in pleasuring you.

“Ryan, please, I’m going to scream,” you warned.

“Patience. You didn’t have any earlier, so now you’ll pay.”

This was the game he was going to play. You decided to fight fire with fire and go to rub your own clit with your perfectly manicured nails. He noticed this and swatted your hands away.

“Oh, two can play at this game,” he growls as he goes to grab your wrists and tie them with his shirt that was lying next to him. You let him tie you up as you felt a wave of submission come over you and mix with the pleasure you felt.

You watched as he rubbed his thumb over his head and looked at you with a grin that made you envy his hand. You parted your legs for him, even though you knew you had to be patient. Your body writhed as you felt yourself growing even more impatient than you already were.

“Are you ready for me?”

You nodded rapidly. He reached down and flipped you on your stomach and forced you to your knees so your ass was in the air and facing his pelvis. His hand moved over your ass and gave it a light slap, a shot of pain rocketing through your body. It wasn’t the pain you were expecting, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Without another word, he pushed into you slowly and then began to plunge in and out of you. Moans and whimpers came off your lips and your head was pushed into the pillows. Your wrists were still tied up and Ryan had his full dominance over you. With each thrust of his hips came another moan from his lips and drove you even madder.

Once in awhile, Ryan would slap your ass and moan into your ear about how good of a girl you were and how much he loved taking you like this.

The pressure was building in your lower stomach and you warned Ryan about how close you were. His throbbing member inside you drove you over the edge, waves of your orgasm hitting you hard. You felt him orgasm, filling you up and moaning your name as loud as his now hoarse voice would let him.

“That was the best one yet,” you squeaked as you collapsed on the bed. He pulled out and went to kiss you hard and passionately.

“Definitely. Did you like being tied up?”

You nodded. “Can you untie me now?”

Ryan sat up and went to free your wrists from your makeshift binds. You let the blood circulate back into them as you cracked the bones in your wrist and fingers. The feeling was pleasurable, being able to feel your hands again.

The rest of the night consisted of you two, legs tangled under the blankets, completely in the nude, and perfectly happy. Ryan rubbed the small of your back, once in a while kissing your soft lips or your nose or your forehead. The others went to bed and you two were the only ones awake under the illuminating moonlight.

“Hey, Ryan.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you came back for me.”

“Like I said, the Mad King always keeps his word.


End file.
